Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by Darkside.Wolf
Summary: :::One-shot::: Erza despierta en una celda después de su pelea contra Ikagura. Inmóvil y adolorida, trata de escapar para enfrentar a Jellal, pero éste se le adelanta antes de que siquiera pueda pensar sobre una vía de escape...


HOOOOOOLLLAAAAA xD Por fin termine este one-shot Por fin tomó vida después de tener ideas difusas durante clases xD JELLAL Y ERZA FTW este es como mi pequeño tributo a ellos T-T son perfectos!

Esta historia toma lugar en el arco de la Torre del Paraíso, justo después de la pelea de Erza vs Ikagura. Le hice algunos cambios y...allí veran xD LEANLO Y DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN PORQUE ES MI PRIMER FIC (?)

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, a Hiro Trollshima sí.

* * *

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo y sus extremidades estaban entumecidas por el frío del lugar en el que se encontraba. Ni siquiera se podía mover para tratar de entibiarse un poco, estaba inmovilizada totalmente por ese maldito hechizo que "él" había utilizado quien sabe en que momento, ni siquiera ella sabía. Lo último que recordaba era haber vencido a Ikaruga y después todo se volvió negro de un segundo a otro. Ahora allí estaba ella, en cuarto de prisión totalmente inmóvil sin ni siquiera saber cuanto tiempo había pasado ni que les había ocurrido a sus amigos. _Natsu, Lucy, Gray…Simon, Sho_…"él"todavía no podía cantar victoria, no mientras ella estuviera con vida. Intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el hechizo se hiciera aún más sofocante alrededor de su cuerpo, pero mientras lograba ponerse de rodillas alguien abrió la puerta del lugar.

- Pero mira quien ha despertado al fin después de tres días – dijo el hombre mientras aplaudía y hablaba burlonamente con una sonrisa sádica plasmada en su cara.

- ¡JELLAL, MALDITO, SUELTAME!- Erza no desperdició ni un segundo para insultarlo.

- Tch, Erza, Erza, cálmate, no he venido para ponerme violento ni nada, sólo quería verte, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?- sin despegar los ojos de Erza ni un solo momento se sentó en lo que se suponía era una cama hecha de piedra, justo en frente de ella.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarte amigo mío! ¡Ya hace mucho perdiste ese derecho! ¡Quién demonios te crees que eres después de todo lo que—una mano abruptamente la silencio tapándole la boca con fuerza.

- Cállate de una maldita vez- sus ojos eran oscuros y amenazantes, mientras que su mano ejercía más presión en la cara de Erza -¿Qué no soy tu amigo? YO te di esa libertad artificial que tanto anhelabas, si no fuera porque YO decidí que TU te fueras de este maldito lugar NUNCA habrías conocido a ese grupo de idiotas de Fairy Tail, sino fuera por MI decisión tu no serías NADA de lo que eres en este momento, así que piensa antes de hablar – bruscamente soltó la mandíbula de Erza, quién sólo lo miraba con rabia.

- ¿Dices que tú me dejaste ir? Maldito, me echaste del lugar y les dijiste a todos mentiras sobre mí. Lo que hice después de eso fue simplemente sobrevivir a como de lugar y tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso, fueron decisiones mías las que me salvaron de morir.

Jellal sólo la observaba intensamente, como si pusiera atención en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Parecía interesado.

- ¡HA! Has crecido Erza, hace unos años atrás no me habrías ni siquiera respondido con la mismas ganas que ahora- y en una acción que la dejó completamente fuera de sí, Jellal con la misma mano que hace poco la hería ahora tiernamente acariciaba su mejilla con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pudiste derrotar a Ikaruga, eso es una muestra de tu fuerza, aunque después te desmayaste. Mientras caminaba por ahí te encontré tirada y te traje acá, a nuestra celda favorita, ¿recuerdas este lugar? – no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Erza, a pesar de que ella sí recordaba el lugar.

- Lo tomare como un no, pero no te preocupes, te refrescare la memoria. ¿Recuerdas cuando no hacíamos una tarea como la querían los guardias y nos encerraban sin comida ni agua por días? ¿Cuando nos encerraron a los dos en este penoso lugar porque tú ya no podías más de tanto llevar piedras y yo te ayude? ¿Cómo nos apalearon antes de tirarnos acá? ¿Cómo me rompieron un brazo por tratar de protegerte de los golpes? ¿Cómo sufrimos por esos enfermos mentales que ni siquiera pudieron revivir a Zeref? ¿¡RECUERDAS AHORA ERZA!?- nuevamente Jellal se había puesto violento y ahora con un tinte de locura y rabia en sus acciones agarró la mandíbula de Erza y la movió de tal forma que sus cabezas quedaron separadas por una pequeñísima distancia.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, Jellal- en esa pequeña distancia podía ver claramente sus ojos verdes y su tatuaje ¿Hacía cuantos años que no estaban tan cerca? Él también había crecido, se había vuelto un hombre a pesar de estar en el lado oscuro.

- Bien, me alegro que lo recuerdes porque elegí esta habitación especialmente para ti. Quiero que recordemos juntos algunos momentos de nuestra infancia, puede que sean los últimos momentos sin que alguien o algo nos moleste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ah, es verdad estabas inconsciente. El Consejo de viejos ha decidido usar el Etherion para acabar con la Torre de una vez por todas…en unas tres horas más este sitio estaría destrozado– Lo decía con tanta calma que sólo ayudaba a incrementar la rabia de Erza, ¿¡iban a matarlos, que acaso no le importaba!?

- ¿¡Y acaso pretendes morir en este lugar!?- Jellal la soltó después de escucharla. Podía ver la impotencia brotando de ella y le gustaba, disfrutaba viendo sus emociones cambiar tan rápidamente. No pudo evitar soltar una serie de carcajadas. En serio, esta chica era emocionante.

- ¿¡Qué es lo chistoso!? ¡Estas a punto de morir por un sueño que estuvo acabado incluso antes de empezar! Toda esta torre es inútil sin la cantidad de magia necesaria y lo tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿¡Por qué decidiste seguir si ya sabías la verdad!?- era tanta la rabia que tenía dentro que a pesar del dolor que le provocaba el hechizo de Jellal se puso de pie para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Ni siquiera se había percatado de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Jellal sólo la seguía mirando como el objeto más interesante del mundo y con una expresión burlesca en su rostro. Pero en cuanto se logró poner de pie tuvo que tomar medidas. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo con ella peleando, ni pensarlo, no ahora. Así que rápidamente se levantó y en un fluido movimiento la golpeo duramente en el estómago, cayendo directamente en sus brazos._ Pudo moverse a pesar de Bind Snake…hmp, te has vuelto muy fuerte Erza, no cualquiera puede hacerlo…_

- Tch, Erza eso te pasa por no calmarte como te lo pedí…- como si su cuerpo no pesara nada, la acomodó para sentarla en sus piernasmientras la rodeaba con ambos brazos. No estaba inconsciente pero si un poco desorientada, así que decidió sacar por un rato el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil, después de todo, ¿qué peligroso podría ser cuando ya esta totalmente agotada?

- Ves Erza, si te pones violenta me obligas a mi también a serlo, y en estos momentos no es lo que deseo- ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca? Ahora estaba abrazándola y con su hermoso cabello al alcance. Aunque sea por unos momentos, ya que después terminaría siendo el sacrificio para Zeref, quería estar así. Por algún motivo estúpido seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella; algunas veces la quería tener sólo para él, abrazarla o sólo verla y otras veces sólo la quería ver sufrir a como de lugar. Ni siquiera él se entendía. Pero en estos momentos sólo quería una cosa, abrazarla o por lo menos tenerla cerca. Era irónico que en unas horas más estaría sacrificándola por un Dios pero así de idiota eran sus sentimientos por ella.

- Me haces sentir como un verdadero imbécil ¿sabes?- no sabía cual era su expresión dado que su cabeza descansaba en la curva de su cuello, pero podía sentir como cada vez esa parte se volvía más y más húmeda; estaba llorando.

- Tu también imbécil- con sus brazos ahora libres rodeó la cintura de Jellal en un abrazó muy emotivo. Era como si con cada segundo que pasaba las memorias más felices de su infancia volvían a su cabeza; y en todas Jellal todavía era un buen chico.

Dentro de Jellal, un sentimiento que no tenía desde hacía años volvía a descongelarse dentro de su frío corazón, algo que le hacía sentirse cálido y feliz, como si nada de lo que pasara fuera tuviera importancia, cómo si todo este plan careciera de significado alguno por unos momentos. Sólo quería que éste efímero momento durara por mucho más, o que tuviera muchas oportunidades para volver a sentir todo de esta manera. Pero sabía que sólo era eso, un momento, que pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no volvería a ocurrir, no en su caso, así que por mientras lo disfrutaría. Mantendría su mentira de mártir sólo para que esto durara un poco más.

- Es muy tarde ya como para echar atrás el plan…- Aunque no pretendía hacerlo tampoco- Aunque sabía que la torre no podría ser completada, el espíritu de Zeref nunca me dejo salir de este lugar…sólo por un momento de debilidad, sólo porque el vacío entre los sueños y la realidad era muy grande para mi como para soportarlo, sólo por ese instante de impotencia y rabia Zeref decidió hacerme su mensajero del mal…y ahora no soy más que una simple pieza sin rumbo…- sentía como si muy dentro de sí esas palabras tuvieran un significado sincero, como si fueran la verdad aunque las pensara como una mentira para engañarla ¿Acaso era esto lo que realmente pensaba? ¿Dentro de sí siempre dudo de este plan? _Heh, al parecer ella es la que me está afectando…_

- ¿Eso quiere decir que en verdad piensas morir acá, como un sacrificio de Zeref?- Erza al fin habló después de varios minutos en silencio, aunque su voz sonaba desvanecida y agotada. Al parecer se había comprado todo lo que Jellal decía.

- Es mi castigo por perder ante mis debilidades…- Mierda, y el también se estaba empezando a comprar todo lo que salía de su boca. Con cada palabra que decía sentía que todo ese dolor acumulado dentro de sí se aliviaba de alguna manera, como si sincerarse con Erza fuera una cura. _¿Es esto a lo que la gente llama confesión? _Ahora ya ni el mismo se entendía, lo único que sabía era que poco a poco la verdad se filtraba en sus palabras falsas y que sentía una necesidad estúpida de escupirlo todo.

- ¿Y acaso no tienes amigos que te ayudaran frente a tus debilidades?- al parecer Erza en su estado no se había ni percatado que habían vuelto al principio de la conversación. Y al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta de que cada vez se aferraba a él más y más en su abrazo mutuo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Jellal por supuesto se había percatado de la intención detrás de sus palabras. A pesar de que hace un rato había negado reconocerlo como su amigo, en verdad, y al parecer muy en el fondo de su corazón, aún lo seguía haciendo como antes, todavía lo quería como amigo, todavía estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y comprenderlo después de todo lo que le hizo pasar. Muy en el fondo, más haya de la armadura que llevaba puesta para proteger su corazón, ella en verdad no lo odiaba. _Yo tampoco…_

Ni siquiera se digno en responder su pregunta porque, la verdad, no tenía respuesta verbal, así que dejo que sus acciones hablaran por él. Reciprocó con la mismas ganas el abrazo en el que Erza lo tenía inmerso. Era un abrazo lleno de emociones indescriptibles e incomunicadas pero que de alguna forma entendían a la perfección los dos, como una sinfonía dulce hecha a la medida por ambas partes. Jellal había olvidado por unos segundos todo acerca de Zeref, y la torre, como si sólo ese momento fuera importante dentro de su vida y todo lo demás fueran eventos triviales diarios.

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo sin que a los dos de verdad les importara hacía cuanto estaban en esa posición. Todo iba bien hasta que un repentino dolor de cabeza gigantesco golpeara a Jellal.

**¿****_¡Que ya te has rendido muchacho!? ¡El paraíso esta al alcance de tu mano y vas a renunciar por una mujer! Puedes ser millones de veces más feliz dentro del paraíso que construiremos que con ella, ¡Qué te puede dar una persona que el paraíso eterno no pueda! ¡Yo, el Gran Zeref, te puedo dar un mundo nuevo y justo! ¡Es así como vas a tirar tu gran sueño a la basura!_** La voz dentro de su cabeza había vuelto justo a tiempo. Justo antes de que sucumbiera de nuevo a la debilidad allí estaba esa voz para corregirlo y volver a ponerlo en el camino que debía recorrer. ¿Dudas? Ya no existían dentro de él. Su inspiración había vuelto y ahora con más fuerza que nunca; estaba a punto de lograr alcanzar el paraíso. No se detendría por nadie en el mundo, ni menos por Erza, ni aunque su aprecio por ella fuera mayor que a por otros. No, el paraíso le podría garantizar mucha más felicidad que una simple persona en su vida y eso lo sabía.

- ¡ERZA!- Y al parecer por fin habían llegado sus amigos. _Heh, ya era hora Salamander, justo a tiempo…_

- Escucha Erza, los idiotas de Fairy Tail llegaron para salvarte. – A pesar de que se encontraban en lo alto de la torre, los gritos de Natsu podían ser escuchados con claridad por ambos.

- Natsu…idiota…le dije que no interfiriera…

- Bueno, es muy tarde porque ya llego y al parecer tu amigo ni siquiera te escuchó… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a darle la bienvenida?- Y volvió a golpear a Erza donde mismo lo hizo antes para dejar ahora inconsciente.

Ya era cuestión de minutos para que Etherion se activara, ya había llegado la hora del sacrificio. Cargándola como un saco al hombro, no sin antes volver a ponerla bajo el hechizo de Bind Snake, la sacó de la ex habitación de castigos para llevarla al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual, la verdadera cima de la torre del paraíso.

- Espero que tu amigo Dragon Slayer sea interesante como dicen lo rumores…no quiero pelear con debiluchos- dijo de forma burlona a la chica que estaba cargando. Unos momentos después la luz de Etherion bañaba por completo la torre y a los que se encontraban dentro. Jellal no pudo retener las carcajadas de felicidad que esto le causaba, estaba a metros de por fin lograr alcanzar la puerta del paraíso y llevaba la llave en su hombro, literalmente.

- Por fin…- aunque todos estos años de planes y cálculos fueran finalmente compensados, podía sentir que una parte de sí no estaba completamente feliz con esto, y eso era por la carga que llevaba en su hombro, aunque no quisiera le dolía que tuviera que ser ella la llave, el sacrificio para él alcanzar su felicidad.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Una bazofia ¿cierto? xDDD Diganme lo que piensan, sus reacciones, lo que sea ^^


End file.
